Horible Preschool
by Queen of Nightterrors
Summary: A story where I have to teach the TDI characters and Seirra, Alejandro, and Blainley at one point in Kindergarten DISCALIMER: I OWN NOTHING.   DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't know how to start this story**

It's 7:00 A.M. and some kids (I know you know who they are) are getting ready for their first day of kindergarten. Over at Cody's house, he's getting his backpack ready when there's a honk from outside.

He looks out the window to see a blue Sedan pulled up into the driveway. "Bye, mommy," Cody said as he ran outside. He got into the car and sat in between Sierra and Alejandro. "Cody, you excited about kindergarten?" Sierra asked. "Yeah, I hope we get put in the same class," Cody replied.

Soon enough, they were at school. The three 5-year olds and Sierra's older sister, Cathy, got out. "Cathy, make sure to bring the kids to their classroom!" her mother called, pulling out of the school parking lot. Cathy grabbed the children's hands as they walked into the building.

"You guys are in 's class," Cathy said, turning onto the kindergarten hall. "So we are in the same class," Alejandro said. They stopped in front of a wooden door that had pictures kids in the last year's class had drawn. "'s Kindergarten Class" was written on the door. "Here we are," Cathy said, opening the door.

There were a few other kids in the classroom. The teacher, obviously , turned to greet the newcomers.

"Why, hello," she said to the children. "This will be your classroom for this year." Cody looked at some of the pictures other kids had drawn that were hung on the walls. After a short chat with the teacher, Cathy finally said, "I better be going now, otherwise I'll be late." She turned to her trio and said, "You guys be good for ."

They all nodded and soon enough she left. "We're still waiting on the rest of the class, so feel free to play," said.

They went to go find somebody to play with, as another mother came in with her child. Sierra walked up to a brown headed girl. "Hi," Sierra said. "Oh, hi, I'm Courtney," the other girl said. "I'm sierra," she said then added, "Watchya doin'?" "We're playing Princess, wanna play?"

"Sure!" Sierra said cheerfully. She put on a pink play gown and Courtney put on a purple one. A boy with a green Mohawk and wearing a skull shirt walked up to them. "Playin' princess again?" he asked.

Courtney turned away from him as they continued their game. Alejandro walked up to a black haired girl who was talking to a blond headed girl and a brown haired girl with glasses.

"What do you want?" the 'leader' asked. "Oh nothing," Alejandro said, flashing her a smile. The girl, known as Heather, blushed. Cody, glad to be away from Sierra for once, walked around trying to find something to do.

"Izzy, no get down from there!" shouted. Izzy, a red headed crazy girl, had climbed on top of the bookcase.

"E-scope wanna stay up!" Izzy said to the pleading teacher. A chubby blonde kid called up, "Izzy, if you don't come down, we can't play together." Izzy thought about this, then said, "Watch out, Owen, E-Scope coming down!"

She jumped off the bookcase and next to Owen. "Thank you, Owen," the teacher said as she went to greet the last child arriving. It was a boy with brown hair wearing a green winter hat and a green jacket. "Ezekiel, be good for mommy," the mother said, leaving.

said it was still free play and that they wouldn't start until 8:45. It was 8:02.

Ezekiel went to go play ball with a boy named DJ. Harold went to go talk to LeShawna while her friend, Gwen, went to play with some blocks. Lindsay, the blonde girl that was talking to Beth and Heather, went to go talk to a boy named Tyler. **(Trying to include everybody here) **Trent was playing blocks with Gwen.

Noah was reading over by the bookcase. Geoff was talking to Bridgette. Cody accidently ran into Eva which made her really mad. "Watch where you're going!" she shouted at him. "S-sorry," he said, picking himself up.

Katie and Sadie were admiring Justin. Courtney and Sierra were tired of playing princess, so Sierra went to go play with Cody and Courtney went over to the bookcase to read. She picked out a Elmo book about numbers, even though she could already count.

Soon enough, free play was over, and class began to start. Sierra, Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Eva were seated at the blue table. Beth, Lindsay, Heather, Sadie, Katie, and Izzy were at the yellow table.

Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Geoff were at the red table. Harold, Justin, Noah, Owen, Trent, and Tyler were at the green table. "Does anyone here know their ABC's?" asked her class. Courney, Noah, and Beth were the only ones who raised their hands.

"Alright then, today we will learn how to recite the alphabet." announced. Lindsay raised her hand. "Yes, Lindsay?" "What's the alphabet?" she asked.

"Letters," the teacher replied. Lindsay confusingly nodded. "Beth, why don't you recite it for the class?" Beth stood up and said, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ." "Great job, Beth!" said as Beth sat back down.

"Tonight you must learn your ABC's then we'll recite them all tomorrow. Some kids groaned. It was now 9:00, time for Art. "What are you drawing, Sierra?" Gwen asked. Sierra, not looking up from the paper, replied, "Me and Cody."


	2. Chapter 2: Recess

**Chapter 2 I guess So far, it's the first day of school and I'm living a nightmare -.- I already have a favorite child but that doesn't change on how I look at them**

Soon, art was over, and it was snack time. "Cody, you can pass out the crackers, Izzy, you give everyone a napkin, and Tyler, you give everyone some juice," **(You know what, I'll just say I) I** said. They passed out the things.

I left the room for a minute to talk to another teacher about a 3rd grade spelling bee next week. As soon as the door shut, the classroom became a battle field. Duncan threw an animal cracker at Courtney. "Hey!" Courtney shouted.

She through one back, but it hit Eva in the back of the head. "WHO THREW A CRACKER AT ME!" she shouted. She threw one back at Duncan, which hit Owen. Owen threw one that hit Noah. And on and on this went.

I came back in the room to see everyone and everything a mess. "Who started this?" I asked in a calm voice though I was **very **angry. Everyone pointed at Duncan, so he got put in time-out.

"And I thought 2nd grade was enough," I mumbled, cleaning up everyone. Soon, it was recess, but the bad thing was that I was the only teacher on duty. **('-.-)** I brought everyone outside.

Geoff went off to play with Tyler and Cody. All of the girls **(including Eva) **went to go talk about boys. Well, except for Izzy, who was trying to get Owen to play Tarzan with her.

Ezekiel went to play with Harold, Trent, and Duncan. DJ was on the slide. Noah was reading **(thanks heavens -.-) **and I had **NO **idea where Justin was.

Courtney wandered over to the swings, which were all full. "I want to swing!" she shouted. DJ replied, "Wait your turn!" "**I WANT SWING NOW!"** she shouted. "What's going on over here?" I asked, walking over to them. "I want to play on the swings, too!" Courtney said. '_I found the class brat'_ I thought to myself. Before I was about to say something, the bell rang.

"Time to go in, kids," I said, watching everyone get in line. I looked around and asked, "Has anyone seen Justin?" "I saw him go back into the building," said some boys he was playing with.

"I'll find him," I muttered. "Alright, while I go look for him, you guys do some worksheets," I said to my class. When we got into the classroom, I said, "Ummm…Noah, you're in charge while I'm gone." I rushed out the heavy door and into the hallway.

"Justin, where are you?" I asked to myself. As I walked past the boys' bathroom, I heard a noise. "Justin, is that you?" I walked into the bathroom **(I am a teacher so I can) **and saw Justin looking at himself in the mirror.

"Justin, there you are!" I said with a sigh of relief. I brought him back to the classroom, which was actually quiet for once! 

"Don't ever run off like that again," I scolded Justin as he sat down. The worksheets were done and now it was story time.

**I can't think of anymore to write, so that's the end of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The sub ?

**Chapter 3 I'll try to make it longer than chapter 2**

I pulled out a book and began to read. Only a few were paying any attention, while some others were talking. "You think that **Harold** is cute?" Bridgette half whispered half shouted to Leshawna.

She blushed slightly. "Yeah, but you like Geoff," she replied back. Bridgette looked over at Geoff, who smiled at her. She also blushed.

"I think that Trent's pretty cute," Gwen butted in. "Yeah, Yeah, but what about Alejandro?" Heather asked them, dreamily. "Ewww, you like that dude?" Gwen asked her.

Heather only blushed and turned away to listen to the story. "I like Owen! Who do you like, Courtney?" Izzy asked. "No one!" Courtney replied. Leshawna caught her looking over at Duncan. "You like him, don't you?" she asked.

"N-no!" Courtney stammered. "SHHHHHH!" Cody said, angerly. "I'm trying to listen to the story!" Soon, the story time was over and **(okay let's see what haven't I done yet? Oh yes!) **

"Nap time, kids!" There were a few groans and a few sighs as the kids went to go get their pull out mats. **(I don't know what you call them.) **

Soon, most of the kids were asleep, but some were awake. Bridgette was talking to Geoff, Seirra was cuddling with Cody, Duncan was bugging Courtney, Owen was trying to sleep, and Noah was reading.

I heard a few giggles. "Go to sleep," I said, grading some worksheets. There was silence for a few minutes, then, the giggling started back up. "Go. To. Sleep," I said through gritted teeth.

"OW!" Courtney cried out. "TEEEEEAAAACHEEERRRR!" "What is it now?" I asked, walking over to where the kids were supposed to be napping. "Duncan hit me!" Courtney wailed. "I did not!" he protested.

I sighed. Then, I brought Duncan to a corner on the opposite side of the room. Courtney went back to sleep.

Soon, nap time was over, and it was almost 12:00 P.M. "Class, I have to leave early for a doctor's appointment," I said. I heard a few 'awwwww's and some groans. "So, the sub is going to watch you for the rest of the day. He should be here in a few minutes. Until then, just play with toys until he gets here," I said as I walked out the door.

"A sub? Isn't that a sandwhich?" Lindsey asked confusingly. "Yes, but in this case, it's a back-up teacher," Noah replied, not looking up from his book. "So we're gonna have another teacher…cool!" Geoff said.

Just then, a young teenager walked into the classroom. **(Try to guess who it is.)** "Hello class, my name is Mr. Mclain, but just call me Chris," the boy said, nonchalantly. "Go ahead and do whatever you want until lunch," he said, opening a magazine.

"Can we go outside?" Izzy asked. "No, we stay inside," Chris replied. "But, why?" Izzy asked. "Beacause, it's raining," Chris said.

Izzy was about to say something, but decided to go play with Owen. "What do you guys want to do?" Gwen asked some other girls. Heather didn't reply, but she went off to talk to Alejandro. "Hi," she said.

"Hello," Alejandro replied, turning away from Cody and Tyler. "Wanna play ball?" Heather asked shyly. Alejandro nodded and said to Tyler and Cody, "Catch you guys later." He and Heather walked off.

Trent walked over to Gwen. "Wanna go play with the blocks?" he asked. Gwen smiled and nodded. Justin went off to look at himself. Ezekiel was talking to Noah about how 'girl cooties'. Eva went to play with her dumbells.

It was now 12:15, time for lunch. "Alright, everyone in a single file line," Chris said, gathering up the children. He brought them into the lunch room which was full of other kids about their age.

Once they all had gotten a plate, they sat down in the only table left. Well, actually, some of the kids had their own lunches. "What IS this stuff?" Cody asked, playing around with some sort of meat. "I don't know," DJ replied, making a sickened face.

Owen took a bite of it. "Yum, tastes like chicken," he said. "Yuck, I **hate** chicken," Tyler said. Courtney took a sip of her drink, only to find it frozen solid. "This is like prison," she said. "You're telling me," Noah responded, poking at some sort of 'dessert'.

No one (except Owen and the kids that brought their lunch) ate. When they came back to the classroom, it was Math time. "Alright, what's two plus two?" Chris asked the group of children in front of him.

Most of the kids raised their hands. "You in the back with the brown hair **(AKA Cody)**" Chris said. "Four," he replied. Courtney stood up. "Nuh-uh! It's 22!" she shouted. "It's four, genius," Noah told her. "**I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S FOUR!"** she shouted.

"Sheesh, calm down, kid," Chris said. "TWENTY-TWO!" she said. Chris sent her to the corner to make her be quiet. "Teacher, I didn't do anything!" she whimpered. "I don't care," Chris said. Soon, it was time to go home.

**This chapter is finished Sorry it's so short Chapter 4 coming up soon R&R please!**


	4. New Kids

**Yeah I know it's be a while **

**Chapter 4:**

"Today is the day of your Halloween party, so just do whatever you want," Chris says, walking off. "Let's go outside!" Izzy says and runs outside with Owen.

"Mr. Mclean's going to get mad," Courtney says. "Wait, what happened to our our first teacher?" Noah asks. "Oh, she quit," Chris says. "Fine, let's go," Courtney says.

Outside, everyone is having fun. "Let's play soccer," Tyler suggested. "No, I want to play on the jungle gym," Cody says as he walks away.

Tyler goes to find something to do. "Play pirate with me!" Izzy shouts entergeticly.** (yep, my own word)** Tyler turns to see Izzy wearing a pirate's hat with Owen and Noah behind her.

"Yeah, come play with us!" Owen says to Tyler. "Okay!" Tyler says, grinning ear to ear.

Else where, Gwen, Leshawna, and Bridgette are talking on the swings. "Yeah, and boys have cooties," Gwen says. "What's cooties?" Bridgette asks. "It's something you get if you kiss a boy," Gwen replies. "Kids, time to come in!" Chris says.

Inside, Duncan and Justin were bullying Ezekiel. "Wow, and the teacher does nothing," Courtney says, watching them. Duncan punched Ezekiel in the arm as Justin kicked him in the gut. Gwen walks over to them. "Break it up!" she says. She pushes them away from Ezekiel. Sierra went to go comfort Ezekiel.

"We have three new students, Blainley, Emily, Caroline!" Chris announces. The first girl, Blainley, has on a red sparkling dress, red high heels, has blonde long hair, and blue eyes.

The second girl, Emily, has on a pink Justin Bieber shirt, a black mini skirt, black high heels, has short brown hair, and brown eyes. She is also holding a blue peace-signed Build a Bear with a pink shirt and black pants.

The last girl, Caroline, looks younger than her sister, Emily. She has on a red and blue Sonic the Hedgehog shirt, pink sweats, white and red tennis shoes, has short brown hair and green eyes. She is also holding a midnight Build a Bear with a green video game PJ outfit.

"Everyone be nice," Chris says, leaving. Blainley walks over to Justin. "Hi, you're cute, wanna be my boyfriend?" she asks. Justin nods.

Emily walks over to Duncan. "Hi," she says. "Hi, wanna be my girlfriend?" Duncan asks. "Sure!" she replies and they walk off together.

Caroline just sat down and started playing with Twilight, her Build a Bear.

"Outside time!" Chris says, walking back into the room. "We just went outside," Noah says under his breath. They all go outside to play.

Emily goes with Duncan to play on the jungle gym. "No, she can't come," Cody says. Duncan gets ready to punch him. "Alright, alright," Cody says.

Caroline is on the swings with Noah talking. "So, what's your build a bear's name?" Noah asks. "Noah," Caroline replies. "That's my name!" Noah says and they both laugh.

Blainley is playing tag with Justin and Tyler. Tyler falls and hurts his knee. Chris comes out with a video camera and gets all the kids lined up.

"I'm going to video tape you doing wild and crazy things!" Chris says to the children. So everyone goes wild and did crazy things. Caroline runs around like a lunatic, Noah shouts loudly, Blainley acts like she is an ape, Emily just sat there looking at everyone, and the rest just ran and shout.  
After that, Chris leaves to go put the video on Youtube and Facebook.  
The kids sits down on the ground and starts to talk about what just happened. "That was weird!" says Caroline. "Yeah," responds Noah.

Emily starts to play with her build a bear, Anna Grace. Duncan, Eva, and Justin go to play on the monkey bars. Emily gets bored and sits on the swings and starts to cry. Chris comes out to see what was wrong.

"I don't know how to swing. Can you push me please." So Chris pushes her on the swings. Then, he turns away from her.  
He tells them that it is time to take a nap. All the kids go back inside and get their blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. Then, they all go to sleep.  
About an hour later, they get up and put their things away. Then, out of the blue, there was a fight. Emily and Caroline rushes over there to see it. Duncan pushes Cody. Cody bites him so hard that the wound starts to bleed. Duncan starts to cry.  
Soon Chris comes rushing in. "What happened here?" he yells. The kids get scared. "Um, nothing," Cody says. Duncan yells, "He bit me! See, look. It is bleeding!"


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

I have a poll up, to see if I should rewrite this story. If you are interested, go to my profile and check it out.

The reason as to why I want to rewrite it, I just had no experience back then. Besides, I had fun writing it the first time, but I am considering restarting the stories instead of continuing or just leaving them there. Please look at the poll and vote!


	6. POLL CLOSED: PLEASE READ

**Alright, so "Horrible Preschool" won the poll! I decided to close the poll early "Murder Mansion" will sadly be left, though I may go back to it in the future and re-write it. I'm considering about slightly changing the plot of "Horrible Preschool" more than I originally was planning to. I might make it somewhat into the form of an old story my younger brother and I wrote, called "Sierra the Babysitter". Title says all there. But I don't think Sierra will be a babysitter…**

**So, yup, I'll have re-write "Horrible Preschool" as soon as I figure out what I want to do with the plot. Preschool just doesn't seem enough; I'm thinking about just having each of their lives as children described, and allow them to have fun with each other as children. Or have them age regressed, instead of going into the past. I don't know; my mind is spinning with ideas! I just love the idea of baby Total Drama characters!**

**If anyone's still reading this, tell me what you think in a review. Or, if anyone's interested, I'll put another poll up for the plot. The name of "Horrible Preschool" will probably be changed; I just don't know what name.**

**Please review with opinions of plots for the story! It would make me feel really happy! Should I leave them permanently in Preschool, or let them take road trips and hang out as children, or have them age regressed. I'm leaning towards the normal one; writing about them in school wouldn't be as fun. Again, review with your opinions! If you don't, that's fine. **

**I'll probably delete "Horrible Preschool" after the new story is up. It'll still have the same basic plot as the original fanfic; there WILL be little Total Drama children! Any opinions are wonderful! Though not mean ones…**

**If no one responds, then I'll just go with the plot idea I like. But anyone can suggest a name for the newer version of "Horrible Preschool", because that name's just not sticking. Please review with either a plot opinion or name idea! Thanks!**


End file.
